1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric contact terminals used in connectors, and in particular in connectors with a large number of contacts for the transmission of low energy signals, for example in aeronautical construction.
2. Prior Art
Numerous types of contacts are already known for fulfilling this function. Due to the very large number of terminals used and the safety requirements, it is desirable for the terminals to comply with two often contradictory requirements: their unit cost must be low and they must provide reliable and durable connection between the terminal and wire. For a long time, the second result has been privileged and consequently most contact terminals have been produced by turning a bar on a machine tool, a very reliable but expensive solution.
Contact terminals may also be manufactured by cutting out and rolling a metal sheet to form a shank for fixing a conductor and a front tubular contact portion of the terminal. But most solutions proposed, such as those described in French Pat. No. 2,498,827, make it necessary to form the contact terminal in three parts and lead to a terminal whose rear shank is split, which is unfavorable to long term resistance of the electrical and mechanical connection with the conductor. Two-part contacts as that shown in European No. 0133,377 also require machined parts and do not provide a satisfactory compromise between cost and reliability.